


Down on the floor

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [60]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Sitting with her back against the tiled wall, Echo presses her hands harder over her mouth, trying to silence the sobs that keep welling up in her throat.





	Down on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short drable.
> 
> The idea for this came on the bechokru discourse so, credits to all the amazing people on it.

Sitting with her back against the tiled wall, Echo presses her hands harder over her mouth, trying to silence the sobs that keep welling up in her throat.

On the other side of the closed door, Bellamy knocks again, his voice becoming harsher, more concerned with every ticking second “You ok in there?”

 _Yes_ , is what she wants to answer. _Out in a minute._

She swallows once, twice, wipes her face with the back of her hands, opens her mouth and- 

Her eyes fall on her phone lying on the floor, the crack on the screen like a malicious smile. And she just can’t breathe. Her shoulders shake so hard they knock on the wall at her back.

“Babe?”

Echo bites her knuckles, forcing herself to be quiet. 

“I’m coming in, alright?”

Did she close the door? She can’t remember.

“I’m fine!” she manages to choke up. _Get yourself under control, girl_ , her stepmother would say. And she would be right. If Bellamy sees her like this, he’ll be angry; he’ll be disappointed, and he'll blame himself.

The door opens. She forgot to lock it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

The light from the hall throws his shadow over her. A second later the light snaps on. Bellamy's eyes find her immediately.

“Echo?” He’s at her side in an instant, falling to his knees, his strong arms pulling her into a tight embrace. He smells of peaches and aftershave. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Echo feels his words rumbling in his chest and, she buries herself deeper into the safety of his embrace. 

In the back of her mind, her stepmother wrinkles her nose with distaste.  

Echo shakes her head, sniffles “Nothing. Nothing. It’s-” Bellamy sees the phone on the floor at the same time as her voice cracks.

He pulls it closer with his foot and picks it up without letting go of her. Echo wants to stop him from finding out just how weak she is, how much this stupidity is affecting her. She's stronger than this. 

Bellamy is a person that does everything with his heart: he loves, speaks, acts with so much love and passion, and he’s finally found a job he loves, and he’s good at.

Being an actor has been Bellamy’s greatest dream since he was eight years old. It took him a lot of time and hard work to land the co-lead role in such a successful show like _Death From Above_.

And if he unlocks that phone, she’ll break that for him.  “Forget it. I am being stupid.”

Bellamy unlocks the phone, Echo’s twitter feed is open, 10.000 notifications still waiting for her to read. Not that she needs to, she knows what they'll say. 

Echo enjoys her privacy; she isn't anyone famous, not on social media not in real life. She always wanted to keep herself in the shadows and up until last may it worked. But then he was nominated for the Emmies, and he wanted to share that with her. Bellamy and Echo have been together for the last five years, they married two years ago, just before he landed the job in _Death from Above_. The Emmy nomination was a big deal and, of course, she would stand by his side, make small talk with his gorgeous co-stars and pose for photos. 

What she never imagined was the backlash that night would have. Echo never said anything. It's not like she hasn't dealt with her fair share of bullies and assholes in her life. 

And for a while, it worked. For nine months she has scrolled through the hundreds of messages and rolled her eyes. _Immature children_. 

Bellamy reads the last tweet glaring at them from the screen. His hand on her shoulder tightens and a muscle in his jaw ticks. 

Echo wants to brush it off. This shouldn't affect her. She knows that. Knows these are only children playing with their new toys and their fantasy. 

An embarrassing sob escapes her throat. 

The words burn, stabbing her insides from the cracked screen. Just children. 

_You should kill yourself, you stupid cunt._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting


End file.
